babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
G'Kar
History Early Life G'Kar was born on the Narn Homeworld during the first Centauri occupation. His father was a slave in the house of a wealthy Centauri aristocrat. One day, when G'kar was still a boy, his father spilled a drink on his mistress. She responded by having him severely beaten and strung up by his hands to a tree in the yard. It took him several days to die. G'Kar went to him just before he died. His father's last words were a plea for G'Kar to remember him and honor his name. That same day, G'Kar ran away and killed "his first Centauri."And Now For A Word G'Kar joined the resistance. After many grueling years of attrition and sabotage, the Narns finally liberated their homeworld. Over the next thirty years, G'Kar rose through the ranks of the Kha'ri, the ruling body of the Narn Regime. During the Earth-Minbari War, G'kar was the one to broker the deal for humans to buy weapons.In the Beginning... Joining Babylon 5 In 2257 G'Kar became the Narn Ambassador to Babylon 5. Already a member of the Kha'ri he was as strong willed and patriotic supporter of his people and their ideals. At some point before his arrival, he had breathing gills surgically implanted. Shortly after the arrival of Lyta Alexander, G'Kar propositions her to assist the Narn in acquiring telepaths among their people. Lyta turns down the offer. G'Kar is also involved with a plot to discredit Babylon 5 Commander Jeffrey Sinclair. This plot involved the Narn smuggling a changeling net on board and giving it to a Minbari assassin. The assassin used the device to frame Sinclair for the attempted murder of Ambassador Kosh of the Vorlon Empire just after the ambassador's arrival. G'Kar then blackmailed Ambassador Londo Mollari into not voting against the resolution to have Sinclair taken to the Vorlon homeworld for trial. The resolution went through, but fortunately Sinclair was exonerated and Kosh's life was saved. G'Kar also approached Ambassador Delenn proposing an alliance against the Centauri on the pretext that Mollari was the attempted assassin of Kosh. When she refuses, he admits to her that his spies have heard rumors about why the Minbari surrendered at the end of the war, mentioning the Grey Council. Delenn responds by briefly torturing G'Kar, making him swear never to mention it again and ensuring he understands where they stand. Sinclair also has some revenge against G'Kar. While lacking any real proof of G'Kar's involvement, Sinclair tricks the Narn into believing he has ingested a series of nanites that will allow the station to track G'Kar anywhere on the station. Sinclair later tells Michael Garibaldi that the Narns will spend countless hours painfully subjecting G'Kar to vainly search for the nanites.The Gathering Retribution Throughout the year 2258, G'Kar engaged in a number of political, covert, and military related conflicts and intrigue, all designed to weaken the Cenatauri Republic. G'Kar often repeated that he dreamed of the day where the Centauri were completed annihilated. He also developed a bitter, ongoing feud with Ambassador Londo Mollari. G'Kar's anger and hatred towards the Cenatauri was summarized best when Mr. Morden came to him and asked simply, "What do you want?" After pausing a moment, G'Kar replies bitterly: "The Centauri stripped my world. I want justice. want to suck the marrow from their bones...and grind their skulls to powder. To tear down their cities, blacken their sky, sew their ground with salt! To completely and utter erase them!" Signs and Portents Early in the year, the Centauri agricultural planet of Ragesh 3 comes under attack. When details first come in, G'Kar offers his sympathies to Ambassador Mollari, but adamantly denies the Narns have launched an attack. When more data comes in depicting Narn fighters at the colony, Mollari angrily confronts G'Kar in the Zocalo. G'Kar, knowing full well what has happened, simply quips that times have changed and the Narns are on the rise. While the Centauri government officially tells Mollari they will not respond with military force, Mollari hopes to prompt the Babylon 5 General Assembly to act, embarrassing the Centauri Republic into action. G'Kar outmaneuvers him, however, by playing a tape of a (coerced) confession from Mollari's nephew, who was stationed on Ragesh 3, explaining that the Narns were invited to come. G'Kar also knows the Republic does not wish to act. He moves that the General Assembly take no action against the Narn Regime and the motion passes. Unfortunately for G'Kar, Commander Sinclair has engaged and defeated a wing of raiders with starfuries from the station. Sinclair uncovered the source of the raider's weapons: a Narn base, with a Narn military officer. The station also has intercepted transmissions proving the attack on Ragesh 3 was unprovoked. Sinclair threatens to expose the evidence unless the Narns withdraw. G'Kar reluctantly agrees to make it happen.Midnight on the Firing Line G'Kar's first diplomatic attache was Ko'Dath. Insulted when Ambassador Mollari sent his aide, Vir Cotto to negotiate a final resolution of hostilities in his place, G'Kar instructed Ko'Dath to fill in for him while Cotto was there, growling to her to "not give up the homeworld."Born to the Purple Ko'Dath was killed shortly thereafter in an apparent airlock malfunction. As Babylon 5 prepares for a week long series of festivities celebrating the religious traditions of the various races on board, a courier arrives with a message for G'Kar. The message is from an old political enemy of G'Kar's, who is dying but plans to have his revenge on G'Kar. He informs the ambassador that he has hired an assassin who will stalk G'Kar, making him fearful and paranoid, until the right moment. Even as the message arrives, G'Kar's new aide Na'Toth arrives, making him suspect her immediately. He soon receives a death blossom, a mark left by the Assassin's Guild to their marks. This prompts G'Kar to approach N'Grath and hire a bodyguard, but the guard is quickly murdered by the assassin. Due to certain information pertaining to why his old enemy wanted him death, G'Kar cannot disclose the threat to the station security. He confronts the courier who delivered the message--only to find that the courier is in fact the assassin. The assassin takes G'Kar to a secluded part of the station and tortures him with pain rings, though G'Kar refuses to cry out. He is saved by Na'Toth, and gets his revenge against the assassin by making it appear the killer has been bribed, knowing that the Guild will hunt him down.The Parliament of Dreams When the mass killer Jha'dur, a.k.a. "Deathwalker," comes on board the station, G'Kar is upset to learn that Na'Toth brutally attacked her. Na'Toth proclaims she has a shon kar, a Narn blood oath, against Deathwalker and is honor bound to carry it out. G'Kar forces her to stand down, however, as he knows that Deathwalker has seemingly created a serum for immortality. He approaches her and asks her to come to Narn, rather than seek asylum on Earth. Deathwalker says she will agree--but only if G'Kar delivers her the head of Na'Toth. Refusing to do so, G'Kar informs the League of Non-Aligned Worlds about her presence, knowing the races that had been ravished by Deathwalker will want revenge. During a vote of the General Assembly, he moves that Deathwalker be tried on Narn, but this is rejected. The Narns hopes of "immortality" end when Deathwalker's ship is destroyed by the Vorlons.Deathwalker G'Kar and Faith G'kar is an intensely spiritual person, initially a devout follower of the teachings of G'Quan. As time passes he has a revelation after taking dust and invading Londo Mollari's mind telepathically and ends up spending time in jail for his crime. During this time he writes down his own book, the Book of G'Kar ultimately is released without his consent when he is on centauri Prime and becomes a best seller, making him into a religious leader in his own right. Appearances References Category:People Category:Narn